Aku Sayang Ibu
by Jou Ichiro
Summary: Naruto kabur dari rumah dan Kushina jatuh dari tangga saat mencari Naruto, lalu apa yang terjadi? DLDR, RRC ya!


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gak jelas, mungkin ada typo, Alternateuniverse, RRC ya!

-o-

**Aku Sayang Ibu**

**Jou Ichiro**

-o-

Pagi itu cerah, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kushina Uzumaki, sang ibu, ingin membangunkan putra satu-satunya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Kushina berjalan pelan-pelan. Dia menaiki tangga lalu akhirnya tiba di depan kamar Naruto.

Lalu Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Sudah agak lama Kushina menunggu tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Naruto. Kushina mulai gusar, dia melihat jam tangan yang dia pakai. Soalnya Naruto itu tukang telat, jadi Kushina sekali-sekali ingin anaknya tidak telat. Malu rasanya kalau Kushina mengambil rapor dan wali kelas Naruto, Pak Hidan, selalu berkata 'ibu, tolong beri tahu anakmu supaya tidak telat lagi ya.'

Kushina mengetuk lagi pintu itu,

_Tok Tok Tok_

Masih belum ada jawaban juga. Akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk membuka kamar Naruto dan membangunkannya langsung. Biasanya Naruto sering marah kalau Kushina masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin, maklum, Naruto sedang usia puber dan banyak foto gadis cantik di kamarnya. Kushina jadi menghormati area privasi Naruto. Tapi sekarang Kushina tak mau lagi baik-baik, ia langsung membuka kamar Naruto.

Tapi yang Kushina temukan hanyalah bantal dan guling di atas kasur. Awalnya Kushina bahagia karena ia mengira Naruto bangun lebih pagi darinya dan sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Ia pun tersenyum senang dan dalam hati berkata 'Ckck anakku tadi buru-buru sekali ya, mungkin ia mau membanggakanku supaya aku tidak malu lagi ditegur wali kelasnya'. Akhirnya Kushina yang bangga sama Naruto memutuskan membantu Naruto merapikan spreinya yang acak-acakan.

Kushina menarik sisi-sisi sprei lalu mengebutnya, dan tahu-tahu saat ia mengangkat bantalnya untuk membetulkan sarung bantal, ia menemukan secarik kertas di bawah bantal tersebut. Isinya cuma_ "Aku sebel sama ibu, aku mau kabur, ibu selalu berisik dan marah-marah sama aku. (Dari: Naruto)_

Seketika Kushina langsung kaget, jadi ternyata anaknya tidak ada di kamar bukan karena sudah ke sekolah melainkan kabur dari rumah. Kushina langsung panik, dia berlari ke lantai bawah lalu tahu-tahu dia terpeleset. Dengan surat dari Naruto masih ada di genggamannya. "Aaaaa!" teriak Kushina. Lalu Kushina jatuh dari tangga. Kepalanya terbentur ke lantai dan ia pingsan.

-o-

(Author: He he, maaf ya Kushina)

-o-

Malam harinya Minato pulang dari kantornya dan ia kaget saat tahu tidak ada yang menyambutnya seperti biasa. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk makan, di ruang makan. Dan dia sangat kaget saat melihat Kushina yang terbaring di depan tangga. Ternyata Kushina lama sekali tak sadarkan diri, dari pagi sampai agak malam masih pingsan. Apakah cederanya separah itu?

Minato langsung menghampirinya sambil berteriak, "Kushina! Sayang! Kau tak apa-apa? Kushinaaa!" Minato terus berjalan lalu memegang dahi Kushina. Tak ada yang berdarah tapi dia kenapa tidak sadar ya? Minato meletakkan jarinya di antara hidung dan mulut Kushina, ternyata masih ada hembusan napas. Ia langsung menggendong Kushina dan membawa ke mobilnya, kemudian Minato ngebut ke rumah sakit.

Lalu sesampainya di rumah sakit, Minato langsung mendaftar dan akhirnya masuk ke ruang periksa dengan Kushina di gendongannya. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, kata dokter mungkin ada pendarahan di dalam kepala Kushina karena benturan keras, dan akhirnya dokter menyarankan untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Sambil menunggu Kushina yang ada di ruang periksa lebih lanjut, dan Minato di luar, tiba-tiba ia kepikiran Naruto.

"Oh iya Naruto makan tidak ya malam ini, siapa yang masak," gumamnya.

Minato pun mengambil telpon genggam dari sakunya dan memutar nomor telpon rumah. Ternyata sudah empat atau lima kali tapi nggak diangkat sudah putus, maka Minato menyerah. Dia pikir mungkin Naruto sudah tidur dan kini Minato kembali melihat jam dinding sambil menunggu Kushina.

Tahu-tahu dokter keluar membawa hasil ronsen dan katanya Kushina harus dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya. Setelah kaget dan shock akhirnya Minato mau juga Kushina dioperasi, karena dokter bilang bahwa kalau tidak dioperasi akan bahaya.

Minato duduk dan menunggu, lalu mencoba menelepon lagi tapi tetap tidak nyambung.

Selang beberapa jam, akhirnya banyak petugas berseragam hijau yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Mereka berkata "Operasinya sukses Pak, Ibu Uzumaki Kushina dipindahkan ke ruang rawat ya." Lalu para suster mendorong Kushina yang masih tidak sadar ke kamar rawat.

Tiba di kamar rawat, Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina sambil mengelus rambutnya. Sampai akhirnya dia ketiduran.

-o-

Saat Minato membuka mata ternyata Kushina memanggil namanya dan sudah pagi. Minato bertanya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kushina berkata bahwa kepalanya sakit namun tidak apa-apa, dia kuat. Kushina mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Maka Minato percaya bahwa walaupun Kushina belum sembuh total tapi senyumnya adalah pertanda bahwa Kushina baik-baik saja.

Lalu akhirnya setelah ngobrol-ngobrol singkat Minato berkata, "Kushina aku khawatir dengan Naruto, dia tidak sarapan dong pagi ini. Dari kemarin malam kan kita belum bilang apa-apa karena aku panik." Lalu Minato merasa aneh sendiri dengan ucapannya, "Oh ya kenapa Naruto tidak menolongmu?"

Setelah Minato bertanya begitu raut wajah Kushina berubah. Wajahnya datar dan ada genangan air mata di matanya. Pelan-pelan Kushina berkata, "Naruto, dia, dia, dia... kabur dari rumah. Ada surat."

Minato kaget, "HAAAH?"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Minato berkata, "Aku tinggal kau sebentar ya, aku ingin ke sekolah Naruto."

Minato langsung ke mobilnya di tempat parkir dan menyetir ke sekolah Naruto. Sampai di sana, ia masuk ke kelas Naruto yang ternyata tidak ada guru. Minato langsung bertanya ke gadis berambut pirang (Ino) yang duduk di meja paling dekat dengan pintu, "Nak, Naruto masuk tidak hari ini?"

Ino menjawab dengan jujur, "Tidak Om, Naruto kan menginap di rumah Sasuke dan hari ini mereka bolos berdua. Kemarin Sasuke juga mengajakku tapi aku tidak mau."

Minato berkata lagi, "Oh dimana rumah Sasuke? Aku ingin menemui Naruto, aku ayahnya."

Lalu Ino menyebutkan sederet alamat dan memberitahu Minato. Itu adalah alamat Sasuke. Setelah Minato mendapatkan alamat Sasuke, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ino dan langsung menuju mobilnya lagi. Ia duduk di bangku kemudi lagi, kini tujuannya adalah rumah Sasuke. Tidak terlalu jauh rupanya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Minato sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke. Rumah itu mewah, ternyata Sasuke anak orang kaya. Minato menekan bel dan yang keluar adalah seorang ibu tua, sepertinya pembantu. Minato langsung berkata, "Sasuke ada Bu?" dan sang Ibu membukakan pintu lalu mereka masuk bersama.

"Wah, keren, halamannya saja besar," gumam Minato sambil terus berjalan.

Sampai di ruang tamu, ibu tua mempersilakan Minato untuk duduk dan memanggilkan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang, "Ya, siapa ya?"

Minato memperkenalkan diri sebagai ayah Naruto dan ingin menemui Naruto. Sasuke langsung takut dan memanggil Naruto. Naruto menunduk menemui Minato dan saat Minato memberi tahu kabar buruk bahwa Kushina ada di rumah sakit, Naruto langsung menangis dan pamit ke Sasuke untuk pulang. Sasuke mengiyakan dan berkata "Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh."

Lalu mereka ke rumah sakit bersama. Naik mobil Minato.

-o-

Tiba di rumah sakit, Naruto langsung berlari saat ayahnya memberi tahu kamar Kushina ada di lantai berapa dan nomor berapa. Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam dan membuka pintunya dengan tidak sabar lalu memeluk ibu yang terbaring. "Kaa-san, maafkan Naruto Kaa-san..." Naruto menangis.

Kushina menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Akhirnya Naruto berhenti menangis dan mencium kening Kushina, dan dia bilang, "Aku sayang ibu, maaf ya Bu."

Kushina tersenyum.

-o-

A/N: Nah begitulah ceritanya. Belakangan ini saya merasa sayang dengan ibu saya, walaupun saya gak pernah kabur dari rumah sih he he :) Review ya! Oh ya makasih buat Skyes phantom, Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan Guest yang mereview fanfic saya sebelumnya


End file.
